Boys
by mysolftletters
Summary: Himawari tiene un nuevo interés. "—¿En qué estabas pensando, princesa?—cuestionó Naruto, hablándole en un tono cariñoso. Era una escena relajada y llena de cariño, hasta que, por supuesto, la pequeña respondió. —En chicos."
1. Prólogo

El sol lentamente empezaba a ocultarse y se sentía como el momento adecuado para retirarse. Estaban ya todos reunidos y listos para volver a casa, pero había un pequeño inconveniente frente a ello. Más bien, alguien.

—¿Qué sucede, Hima?—preguntó suavemente su madre, posando con la misma actitud su mano sobre las de su hija. La pequeña peliazul soltó un suspiro, sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo y frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, aparentemente concentrada. El resto de su familia sonrió por culpa de sus reacciones tan tiernas.

—¿Hima?—le llamó Boruto, un tanto divertido por la situación. En ese instante la chica pareció salir de su mente y así prestarle atención a los que le rodeaban.

—Perdón, estaba pensando—confesó la niña, después entregándoles una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Ahora parecía clara en sus asuntos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, princesa?—cuestionó Naruto, hablándole en un tono cariñoso. Era una escena relajada y llena de cariño, hasta que, por supuesto, la pequeña respondió.

—En chicos.


	2. Capítulo I: Post-declaración

Su padre lucía como si le estuviese dando un paro cardíaco, y aunque Boruto se encontrase casi igual de sorprendido no había podido contener la risa al ver a su progenitor en ese estado. Su madre fue la que reaccionó con mayor naturalidad, sonriéndole con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba y preguntando después si había algún chico que le gustara específicamente. Fue ahí cuando ella misma sintió vergüenza de su afirmación y se taimó, colocándose como tomate en el proceso.

No entendía bien cómo había pasado, pero sí cuándo. Desde que Boruto entró a la Academia se vio relacionada con muchas más personas, inclusive sin ir al establecimiento de su hermano mayor. Pronto en las cenas nuevos nombres fueron temas de conversación, y así como varios chicos pasaron a formar parte de la vida del rubio menor, de igual manera lo hicieron con Himawari. Era pequeña y su día a día se resumía a jugar, estar en casa y en ocasiones acompañar a su madre a lugares, y tal cual sus actividades, su círculo social no excedía su familia y otros conocidos de ellos, los cuales se asemejaban más a sus padres que a ella o su hermano. Por lo que, pronto se hizo oyente de las historias que relataba Boruto, y pasadas las primeras semanas, pudo conocer personalmente a los otros protagonistas de estas. Y así conoció a Mitsuki, Sarada, Chouchou, Shikadai, Inojin, Denki y Metal. Y se halló a sí misma sonriéndoles con entusiasmo y recibiendo la misma alegría de vuelta. Y a pesar de que todos le hayan tratado igual de bien, colocó más atención en unos que otros, o mejor dicho, otras. Como en la guapura de Inojin, la inteligencia de Shikadai, la paz que transmitía Mitsuki, la ternura de Denki y la perseverancia de Metal. Y de igual manera se sintió mal por de alguna manera ignorar a las chicas, pero había algo que estaba fuera de su control y le unía a los chicos. Y así estaba ahora, pensando sobre chicos.

Después de preguntas molestosas por parte de Boruto y un ataque de celos de Naruto todos regresaron a casa, tomando los típicos roles que les correspondían en el hogar. El Hokage aprovechaba esos momentos para relajarse y compartir con sus seres queridos (aunque estuviese haciendo más lo primero, recostado en el sofá y a punto de dormirse en él), Boruto se encargaba de sus tareas y trabajos provenientes de la Academia y Hinata preparaba la comida en compañía de su hija. Cuando el último par terminó con éxito su misión, la mayor mandó a Himawari a avisarle a los hombres de la casa que la cena estaba lista. La peliazul se encaminó primeramente a despertar a su papá de la manera más sútil posible, cosa que en un inicio fue un tanto difícil mas lo logró, procediendo así a buscar a su hermanito, encontrándole fácilmente en su habitación, concentrado en sus deberes. Tras decirle se sentó en su cama y se dedicó a esperar al chico, para así bajar juntos.

—Oye, Hima—le habló el rubio tras finalizar sus responsabilidades, mirándola de forma juguetona.—¿Me vas a decir quién te gusta?

La chica enrojeció notablemente para segundos después negar con su cabeza. Boruto frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de cachorrito triste.

—Lo siento, onii-chan. Mamá me dijo que estos eran temas de chicas—contestó, olvidando un tanto su vergüenza y sonriéndole de lado.

—Pero soy tu hermano, tengo derecho a saber—se defendió firme, cruzando sus brazos y colocándose serio. No obstante, sus palabras no causaron cambio alguno en la adversa, por lo que prosiguió a intentar algo más.—Además, puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes, no? Y puedo ayudarte a acercártele, no importa quién sea.

Se sonrojó un poco más, pero pareció analizarlo un poco.

—Mh...—miró a su hermano de reojo, tímida.—Lo pensaré. ¡Ahora a comer, onii-chan!

Y así culminó el primer fracaso de Boruto.

* * *

Con una mano sostenía el sandwich que era parte de su almuerzo mientras que con la otra la consola que usaba para jugar gran parte del tiempo con sus amigos, los cuales se detuvo a ver un momento en silencio para disponerse a hablar.

—Oigan, idiotas—no supo bien por qué utilizo esa palabra ni tampoco por qué se expresó con ese tono, pero no se arrepintió, pues todos le pusieron atención de inmediato. Tenía suerte de tener reunidos justamente a los aludidos, es decir, todo chico que sea lo suficientemente cercano a él.—A mi hermanita le gusta alguien, y estoy completamente seguro que es uno de ustedes.

Calló para contemplar los rostros de sus amigos y así poder ver cómo se lo tomaban. Mitsuki se mantuvo neutral, lo cual no le sorprendía. Shikadai e Inojin parecían ligeramente sorprendidos, incluso juraba ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del más pálido, Denki estaba abiertamente avergonzado y Metal emocionado, por alguna extraña razón.

—¿En serio? ¡Tu hermana es muy linda!

Golpeó a Metal sin siquiera dudarlo.

—¡Cállate, no digas que mi hermana es linda! ¡Solo yo puedo decir que es linda!—comentó, salido de sí pero sin llegar a ser realmente violento. Sabía que ese golpe en realidad no le había ocasionado daño alguno a Metal, mas fue lo suficientemente poderoso para detenerle en ese momento.—Esperen...—dejó su atención en el de cejas gruesas para pasar a mirar al resto del grupo, con una expresión de sospecha y seriedad.—Ustedes... ¿piensan que mi hermana es linda?

—¿Si contestamos nos vas a golpear?—preguntó Shikadai, obviamente fastidiado.—Pues, sinceramente, sí.

—Es tierna—le apoyó Inojin.

—¿Si?—dijo Mitsuki, dudoso.—No lo sé, Boruto, no me he dado el tiempo de pensar en tu hermana, no sé qué decir.

Y supo que Denki también había dicho algo, pero se había quedado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, así separándose del espacio-tiempo en el cual se encontraba.

 _¿Quién será? Aunque si le gusta uno de estos perdedores... definitivamente Hima no tiene buen gusto._


	3. Capítulo II: Shikadai

Podría decirse que fue el primer chico cercano a su edad no perteneciente a su grupo familiar que conoció. No es como si no le hubiese prestado atención en ese momento, o más bien, no _ese_ tipo de atención. Era el hijo del tío Shikamaru, el cual era (y es) la mano derecha de su papá, por lo que podía verlo más seguido que al resto de los hijos de los amigos de sus padres y por lo tanto poseía cierto tipo de individualidad comparado a los otros. Mas, eso no le quitaba la visión que antes tenía de él. Es decir, era muy pequeña, prácticamente creció llamándole _Shikadai onii-chan_ hasta que descubrió que en realidad no estaban tan enlazados como parecía (y que los otros tíos no eran en realidad familiares, sino amigos y ya).

Pero de repente, Shikadai onii-chan pasó a ser solo Shikadai, y a pesar de que le sonriera y tratase con la misma amabilidad había algo distinto. Y no entendía bien de qué se trataba, pero algo la retenía a contemplarle con un rostro de enamorada del cual ni siquiera era consciente cada vez que se aparecía a casa con Boruto después de la Academia o cuando tenían que reunirse para hacer trabajos juntos. Y ahí se encontrada frente a él al momento de la cena, descubriendo y admirando cada pequeño detalle que conformaba al chico y lo hacía ser Shikadai, pues pese a que todos dijesen que el chico era idéntico a su padre, ella podría decir al menos cinco diferencias entre él y el tío Shikamaru (y había dedicado una página de su diario a ello, pero shh); en la ventana, sintiéndose como una espía al momento en que el par de chicos se aproximaba a su hogar y sin causarlo a propósito, la llenaban de emoción. Y el más ridículo y vergonzoso de todos, cuando está en el patio, jugando con sus propios peluches o encargándose de las flores pero termina con otra entretención _(¡chicos!)_.

Pero claro, algo le hacía intuir que iban a haber más momentos vergonzosos en donde solo querría ocultarse tras las piernas de su mamá y desear que un agujero negro la tragase, como ese día. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al verlos llegar y hacer contacto visual con su hermano, quien le entregó una expresión juguetona de las cuales solo se podía esperar lo peor.

Los saludó con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía siempre y estaba lista para ignorar triunfalmente las señales que le daba su hermano e irse donde su mamá cuando el rubio habló y arruinó su casi triunfo.

—Hey, Hima, acompáñanos—Boruto mantenía el mismo rostro malicioso y la vista todo ese tiempo sobre su hermanita, mas luego se giró, concentrándose en su amigo.—¿Te gustaría que nos acompañe, Shika?

El mencionado le miró con su vista entrecerrada, intentando hacerle captar que lo estaba juzgando. Sabía exactamente lo que el rubio buscaba, y no era nada más que avergonzar a su hermanita y sacar información de ello, mas también veía como le divertía el causar eso. Como el chico maduro que creía hacer actuó de la forma más sensata posible, que era no darle a su amigo en el gusto, mas tampoco llegar a herir o hacer sentir mal a la menor, pues al igual que el Uzumaki mayor desconocía era él la persona que le gustaba. Y a decir verdad, sin tratar de alardear ni nada por el estilo, lo veía posible. Él ya había estado presente en la vida de la niña y frente al resto ella lo reconocía más que a los otros compañeros de Boruto. Sin embargo, no había pensado cómo manejar la situación exactamente y el contarle a su padre o madre sería algo demasiado problemático. Solo tenía claro que ella pasaba por una edad y etapa bastante especial y él no quería arruinarle eso al hacerla sentir mal. Y para qué negarlo, encontraba bastante lindo el gustarle a una pequeña tan tierna como Himawari.

—Sí, Boruto, Hima-chan puede venir—le miró ahora un tanto enojado, reprendiéndolo implícitamente por todo lo que intentaba. Buscó ahora a la más pequeña, no obstante, no supo exactamente qué hacer o qué decirle, por lo que terminó realizando una sonrisa un tanto torpe.

—¿Escuchaste, Hima? Shikadai te quiere cerca—el rubio se acercó a su hermana, planeando decir la frase como un susurro al tomar cercanía, pero de todas formas pronunciándolo alto para que el aludido le escuchara. El de cabellos largos y recogidos en una cola de caballo rodó los ojos, ligeramente indignado con la actitud del hijo del Hokage. Se percató que la chica estaba hecha un tomate, y aunque era linda (muy linda) sabía que en realidad no la estaba pasando bien. Por lo cual, sacó toda la delicadeza que podía tener un chico de su edad (sin olvidar el "maduro") y se acercó a la chica para hablarle, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—Tranquila, Hima, no te pongas así, a mí en realidad me gustaría que estés con nosotros, eres una chica muy agradable y linda y tu presencia alegra el lugar—sabía de antemano que el restante en ese lugar estaba listo para contraatacar con algo, así que prefirió adelantarse y proceder a molestarle de la misma manera.—Aparte, contigo cerca es más fácil soportar al tonto de tu hermano.

A pesar de estar avergonzado a más no poder con tantas declaraciones que normalmente no diría, pues no es precisamente la persona más expresiva y que decía cosas de más (o sea, _que fastidio_ ) pudo contemplar como la niña estaba aún avergonzada pero notablemente feliz. Como cuando te dicen un halago.

—¿Tonto?—cuestionó Boruto, aparentemente ofendido.—Primero le coqueteas a mi hermanita y luego me insultas. Que agallas, Shikadai.

—Oh, jódete Boruto.

—¿Dijiste "jódete"?—y el chico de pelos largos no pudo creerlo, pero esa era la voz de su padre. Se volteó para encontrarle ingresando al hogar Hyuuga-Uzumaki, y luciendo bastante sorprendido de sus palabras. Lo había pillado con las manos en la masa.

 _Que fastidio._


	4. Capítulo III: Inojin

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera nota que le agrego a la historia, y es para informarles de unos detalles de esta y también contarles de un problema que estoy teniendo con la página. En fin, aquí vamos:**

 **-Primero, la historia intenta seguir la línea temporal del anime/manga, no obstante, esto es solo en parte, ya que tengo una noción general de los hechos y algunos episodios, pero no sigo la historia, por lo que puede que encuentren algunos acontecimientos un tanto desordenados y tal¿? y por supuesto, una gran cantidad de ellos siendo inventados, u otorgándoseles otro contexto.**

 **-Segundo, puede que omita a algunos personajes y/o agregue a otros que no aparecen en Boruto pero sí a Naruto. Uno fijo y que les cuento desde ya será Neji, que lo quiero bien vivo e influyente en la familia, y yo sé que ustedes también lo quieren.**

 **-Y ahora, el problema: pasa que, al igual que a varios usuarios, no me aparecen en la historia los reviews que esta recibe, mas sí en los correos. Y yo quiero responderles todo lo que me comentan, así que al final de cada capítulo voy a encargarme de hacerlo, para que sigan comentando y si quieren también podemos hablar por inbox y tal. Eso, gracias 3.**

 **Y ahora sí, el capítulo.**

* * *

Él era distinto, lo veía y sentía.

Además de Shikadai, podía decir que Inojin uno de los chicos que conocía más. _El chico de la florería._ Cada cierto tiempo acompañaba a su mamá a visitar a la tía Ino y mientras ellas se entretenían en una trivial conversación la peliazul se distraía con la cantidad de flores que poseía el lugar, estando a veces en compañía del chico, el cual le entregaba información de ellas o armaba algún tema o juego divertido para ambos. Siempre siendo amable y amistoso, tanto en la florería como cuando la visitaba en casa (en realidad no la visitaba a ella, sino que acompañaba a su mamá o papá a reunirse con sus padres, pero shh). Y lo más distintivo de Inojin era la flor que le llevaba cuando visitaba su hogar (y sí, a Himawari, ni a Hinata ni Boruto, menos al Hokage), tratándose siempre de un girasol, tal cual su nombre.

 _Mira Hima-chan, un girasol para otro girasol._

Y no había nada de raro ni vergonzoso en esas palabras, ni en su mirada, ni su sonrisa, y sobretodo esa amabilidad tan encantadora. Claro, hasta que empezó a fijarse en los chicos.

Y así fue como el pálido rubio se volvió un tema dentro de su cabecita, y por supuesto, en su diario. La primera vez que le dedicó prosa fue para describir lo bonitos que sus ojos eran, y prosiguieron más partes de él, como su sonrisa, su rostro, su cabello y tal. Y más pronto que tarde terminó dándose cuenta que el chico era, francamente, muy bonito. Pero el haberse conscientizado de ello no era nada bueno, porque significaba que cuando él estuviese cerca su rostro se iba a poner como un tomatito sin explicación alguna (sí hay una, pero shh) y todo lo extrovertido en su personalidad iba a desaparecer hasta dejar a una niña avergonzada y nerviosa, lo cual es precisamente el material que Boruto busca para poder molestarla en todo su esplendor. Y a pesar de esto, existía una gran curiosidad respecto al Yamanaka y solo había una persona que podía ayudarla con ello sin recibir burlas o reprimendas de vuelta. Y así ese día se encargó de todo lo que albergaba en su cabecita.

—¿Mami?—llamó dulcemente a su progenitora, la cual momentáneamente le estaba dando la espalda al estar trabajando en la cocina. La adversa se volteó, sonriéndole con la calidez y amor que le caracterizaba.

—¿Si, mi niña?—respondió, en un tono suave, expectante a lo que su hija tuviese que decirle. Y de repente toda determinación puesta en la pequeña Uzumaki se esfumó, dejando a una pobre niña que ni siquiera sabía cómo elaborar una oración. Se quedó en blanco, y Hinata lo notó inmediatamente, ampliando su sonrisa debido a la ternura proveniente de su retoño.—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿lo sabes, no?

La más joven asintió, pareciendo menos agobiada que antes, pero aún buscando las palabras exactas que decirle a su mamá. Duró unos cuantos segundos en un estado de aparente concentración, en el cual hasta su carita demostraba en hallarse inmersa en un pensamiento, hasta que aparentemente se iluminó y su rostro cambió a una expresión radiante, la cual acompañaba a la de ojos azul la mayoría del tiempo, y bajo la cual era conocida.

—Inojin es lindo, ¿verdad?—la primera parte la dijo con comodidad, reflejando así la confianza y seguridad que existía en su relación madre-hija, mas la pregunta se sintió como si buscase la aprobación de la mayor. Miró con ternura a su hija, asintiendo inmediatamente y respaldando sus ideas. Desde el momento en que supo que tendría una hija se había puesto a pensar cómo serían las cosas y qué tipo de madre quería ser, proponiéndose después el ser una que siempre apoyase a su hija, pasase lo que pasase. Y respecto al ámbito romántico, sabía que Naruto iba a reaccionar de manera posesiva y selectiva, intentando llegar a la mejor opción de su pequeña, mientras que ella solo deseaba hacerle confiar en sus decisiones, tal cual ella. Quería ser el ejemplo para su hija de que a base de esfuerzos todo se podía, y que por ende, no había limitaciones, solamente se necesitaba el querer. Y esto se podía llevar al amor, obviamente. Quería que amara sin restricciones y que fuese feliz por un sentimiento tan bonito y puro.

—Lo es, mi vida—finalmente habló, consiguiendo una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por parte de la menor. Esperó que dijese algo más, pero no sucedió. De todas formas, sabía a donde iba esto.—¿Quieres que te hable de Inojin, cielo?

Y, tal cual sospechó, Himawari asintió.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo conozco tanto, no como Boruto, pero sé que es mejor hablar de esto conmigo. Inojin sacó los ojos y cabello de su mamá y la piel de su papá. Estaba destinado a ser un chico bonito. Por lo que he visto también es una mezcla de sus personalidades. Ino es una chica naturalmente amable y que sabe cómo tratar a la gente, mientras que Sai es alguien con bastante control, por lo que gran parte de sus acciones estaban hechas bajo ciertos parámetros y no son tan genuinas. Inojin está muy bien educado y sabe comportarse como generar agrado en la gente—se dio cuenta de lo que podían ocasionar sus palabras, por lo que antes de poder generar ciertas dudas en su niña, le comentó un detalle.—Pero, mi niña, he notado que cuando habla contigo lo hace con sinceridad, y créeme que sé diferenciar una sonrisa forzada a una natural—le guiñó el ojo y la peliazul se sonrojó ligeramente, pero lucía feliz con sus palabras.—Y a él le gusta dibujar, tal como a ti.

Estaba pensando qué más decirle cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, causando que dejase a su hija sola en la cocina para ir a atender la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un par de rubios, y no se trataban de su marido e hijo.

—¡Ino!—saludó a su amiga con alegría, luego otorgándole atención a Inojin, sonriéndole con la misma felicidad.—El rey de Roma.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó la madre del chico de manera relajada, sin haberle puesto demasiado interés a sus palabras.

—Oh, Boruto—se justificó un tanto torpe, pues era notorio que su primer hijo no se encontraba presente. E Ino justamente se dio cuenta, ampliando su sonrisa y guardando ese detalle después de haber divisado a la más pequeña del clan Uzumaki-Hyuuga.

—¡Hima-chan, hola!—le saludó con entusiasmo desde una distancia que se fue deshaciendo, pues la niña se terminó acercando a la entrada, posicionándose al lado de su mamá y haciendo señas con su mano. Mientras tanto, la rubia mayor tocó el hombro de su hijo para que hiciera algo.

—Hima-chan, te traje un girasol—el rubio sacó la flor que tenía aparentemente escondida para entregársela a la menor y causar un pequeño sonrojo en ella, también consiguiendo sus agradecimientos.

—Vayan a plantarlo al patio—sugirió Hinata a la par que invitaba a su amiga a pasar. Y así la de ojos azules estaba con sus instrumentos de jardinería hurgando ligeramente en la tierra mientras el rubio estaba a su lado, sonriente.

—Oye, Inojin-chan...—habló esta, un poco avergonzada, aunque de todas formas agradecía que su vergüenza no fuera tan grande como la otra vez con Shikadai.—Boruto onii-chan está en su habitación, por si quieres ir con él. Yo puedo plantarla sola.

Había dicho lo último mirando al piso, incapaz de verle a los ojos. Sin embargo tenía curiosidad, por lo que terminó levantando la vista para encontrarse al mayor con un ademán sorprendido. Luego le sonrió, y ella esperó que se tratase de una sonrisa genuina.

—Hima-chan, ¿sabes por qué siempre traigo girasoles?—la menor tenía una respuesta en mente, pero de todas formas negó.—Es por su significado. Tu nombre no significa que te traduzcas como girasol, sino que también eres como uno. Y el girasol es una flor brillante, un sol, que ilumina y llena con sus rayitos. Y eso eres tú, Hima-chan. Un solsito.

Estaba sonrojada, sí, definitivamente lo estaba. No obstante, no parecía querer ocultarse, es más, juraba que destellaba con sus palabras. Se sentía profundamente halagada y feliz con las palabras del rubio, por lo que, intentando demostrarlo, sonrió lo más grande posible.

—¡Muchas gracias, Inojin-chan!

—No agradezcas, Hima-chan. Además, tenemos algo que hacer. ¿O a caso ese girasol se va a plantar solo?

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar a este punto. 3**

 **Ahora, los reviews. Bueno, los voy a citar y escribiré la respuesta al lado.**

 **Guest(?): No te olvides de poner a Kawaki como uno de los chicos.** Pues, lo único que diré es que él esta como una gran posibilidad, ah. /ojitos.

 **Catty712: Hermoso, continua ;)** Muchas gracias, eso haré. /corazoncitos.

 **¡Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Capítulo IV: Wow

Estaba segura de que, por lejos, este era el interés más extraño de todos. Podía sentir inclusive cierta culpa al haber escrito en su diario sobre él, pero luego desaparecía al darse cuenta que todas las situaciones eran literalmente platónicas. ¿Y el pensar platónicamente en alguien no hace daño alguno, verdad?

Tras leer las páginas de su diario en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa y cierta calidez en sus mejillas, pero no le molestaba esto último debido a que en esos instantes se hallaba completamente sola, lejos de un hermano malicioso y un padre con comportamientos celosos. Ahora era solo ella y sus dulces fantasías, en donde él idóneamente aparecía como un príncipe o el héroe, siempre luciendo igual de _wow_. Y es que, no existía palabra u otra expresión que lo definiese mejor, pues eso fue lo que pensó al momento de conocerlo.

Era un tanto tarde y aunque nadie lo admitiese todos estaban esperando al Hokage. No se tenía certeza de si volvería a pasar la noche o no, pero la esperanza de poder verle aunque sea un momento no moría en ninguno de los integrantes de la casa, inclusive en Boruto. Y así él hacía sus tareas con la puerta de su habitación abierta, siempre pendiente a cualquier sonido que pudiese anunciar su llegada, mientras Himawari se entretenía con sus peluches y juguetes casualmente cerca de la escalera, preparada para correr y saludar a su papá preferido (su único papá, en realidad, pero el llamarlo así era bastante gratificante) y Hinata se entretenía en cualquier cosa estando en el primer piso de la casa. Y entonces sonó la puerta a pequeños golpes. Cuando estás acostumbrado a la presencia de alguien puedes reconocer hasta el sonido de sus más pequeños movimientos, y por ello todos se percataron que no parecía ser Naruto, mas de todas formas la mayor en esa casa se acercó a abrir la puerta. Himawari, sin discreción alguna, se asomó un tanto más por la escalera junto a su osito rosado, de esta forma viéndose desde la entrada dos cabecitas espiando. Y eso fue lo que vio precisamente la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

—Oh, Sasuke—la pequeña escuchó a su mamá un tanto sorprendida, y fue ahí cuando le puso más atención al extraño individuo. Y a pesar de que reconocía el nombre Sasuke (al parecer había sido alguien muy importante en la vida de su papá) no podía divisar nada más que un sujeto vistiendo prendas oscuras y con un cabello igualmente oscuro y hasta los hombros, tapando su perfil y gran parte de su rostro.

—Hola, Hinata—su voz sonó entre seca y calmada, como si casi no tuviese emociones. No le gustaba ese tono, y en sí era porque le desagradaba la gente que no era muy expresiva y no mostraba amabilidad, aunque no pudiese comprobar del todo lo último.—¿Y Naruto?

—Oh, él debe estar en su oficina, pero no sé si regresará o no, suele trasnochar frecuentemente—le respondió su mamá, estática en su posición, y ella ya se la imaginaba con su sonrisa cálida y su rostro dulce.—No podría asegurarte que él vuelva, así que no sé si sea conveniente que lo esperes, lo siento.

—No, él debería venir—le contradijo el adverso, mas sin hacer mucho énfasis en sus palabras. Solo las pronunciaba y ya, haciéndole pensar nuevamente que no sentía lo que decía.—Me lo encontré durante el día, él me dijo que viniera.

—Entonces sí vendrá—concluyó Hinata, más para ella misma que para Sasuke. Su mamá retrocedió un tanto, abriendo más la puerta y haciéndole indicaciones para que pasara, cosa que él hizo.—Te puedo servir algo si quieres, él nunca aparece tan tarde, así que debería llegar dentro de poco.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—¡Himawari, ven!—fue llamada por su madre, saliendo del estado de concentración bajo el cual seguía todo lo acontecido allá abajo. Hizo un pequeño puchero, ya que en realidad quería seguir viendo la situación de lejos, mas no tenía opción. Así que junto a su fiel compañero (su osito) bajó las escaleras y corrió directamente donde su mamá, mirándola con curiosidad e intentando ignorar al adverso.—Dejaste tus cosas en la cocina, mi niña. Por cierto, él es Sasuke, fue compañero de equipo de tu padre y es un gran amigo nuestro.

Intentó voltearse y saludarle con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero ya sabía que ese irritante calor se estaba expandiendo por su rostro. Pensó en taparse el rostro con su osito, mas eligió ser valiente y enfrentarse cara a cara al desconocido frente a ella, el cual resultó ser... extremadamente guapo.

—¡Hola, tío Sasuke!—juró que su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, pero se mantuvo firme y mostró su mejor sonrisa, incluso hecha un pequeño tomatito. Necesitaba un momento para procesar el atractivo de ese sujeto y el tiempo parecía no querer dárselo. Y es que en verdad él era _wow_. Sus facciones eran finas y su rostro parecía haber sido hecho detalladamente, como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Y su aura era algo intensa. A pesar de vestir cosas oscuras y verse oscuro, él no se sentía como alguien así. Era calma, algo parecida al tío Neji, pero con más misterio. Era como esos chicos que son la portada de revistas, simplemente _wow_.

—¿Himawari, no?—le preguntó él, sonriendo a penas, intentando ser amable. Y como veía a la distancia, el expresar no era una de las fortalezas del adulto en frente de ella. De todas formas asintió, con el mismo entusiasmo, y es que amaba conocer personas nuevas. Él volvió a hacer otra mueca, o sea, otro intento de sonrisa.—Que pequeña.

—Es tres años menor que Boruto, aún no va a la academia—le contó Hinata, y ella notó que ya había pasado su momento junto al invitado. Sonriente y sonrojada se dirigió a la cocina, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su habitación.

Tiempo después escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, y sabía que ahí sí se trataba de su padre, mas se encontró demasiado ocupada llenando una nueva hoja de su diario para ir a verle.

 _El tío Sasuke es muy wow._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Como ya les conté, después del capítulo responderé los reviews, so, aquí vamos:**

 **-Danteelouchiha: :) Gracias por actualizar taan pronto, ya quiero ver el de mitsuki creo que sera divertido, saludos.** De nada, es más, es lo que me gusta hacer porque tengo mucho tiempo libre así que probablemente esto siga así hasta el fin del fanfic. Tengo pensado dedicarle su capítulo a Mitsuki, solo que me falta conocerlo un poco mejor ya que como dije no estoy viendo Boruto y tengo una idea general de todos, y aún me falta pillar la esencia del personaje, pero de que habrá, habrá adjk. Y sí, intento darle a todos los capítulos un toque divertido y tierno, ya que todo nace desde la mente de Hima y las situaciones deben ser un poco así adjk. ¡Saludos!

 **Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, adiós. 3**


	6. Capítulo V: tío Neji

Él era su segundo padre, literalmente. Unos años antes, estando más pequeña, creía que él era su otro papá, y aunque no entendía muy bien por qué debía tener más de un progenitor esa idea se aferró a su cabeza, hasta que su mamá le explicó que en realidad era su tío, y ni siquiera directamente, pues él era su primo y no hermano. Pero no le importó. Entendía que la rama familiar era un gran árbol clasificándolos a todos según la relación que manteniesen entre ellos, mas nunca le dio importancia a cuantas casillas mantenía de distancia con él. Es más, podía decir que se sentía más cercana a él que a la tía Hanabi (¡ella estaba obsesionada con Boruto!). Aparte que, desde bebé se encontraba un tanto obsesionada a él. Sus cabellos largos (más que los de su mamá), su mirada pálida y analítica, su personalidad un tanto torpe al tratar con ella. Y es que aún ve a personas riéndose cuando está junto a él, porque es como juntar fuego con hielo. Su mamá siempre le contaba increíbles historias de como el tío Neji combatía en la Cuarta Guerra, en los exámenes Chunnin o cualquier misión. Él, según los relatos de su progenitora, era un destacado y temible ninja en cada oportunidad, él cual no tenía piedad con ninguno de sus enemigos, incluso si ellos resultan ser conocidos, como lo fue en una pelea su propia mamá. En resúmen, Neji Hyuuga resultaba una persona aterradora para cualquiera, _menos ella._ Caracterizada con la dulzura de su mamá y la actitud extrovertida de su papá, Himawari era una niña que se mostraba con la mejor sonrisa frente a todo el mundo, sin pudor ni temor alguno. Y así desde recién nacida le ofreció y buscó calidez en el que sería su tío favorito.

Calidez que, por supuesto, tardó. Su experiencia con niños era nula, y a pesar de que había aprendido a tratar de mejor manera a las personas con las que se relacionaba, sabía de antemano que con los niños de su prima, sus sobrinos, debía ser completamente diferente. Desde que Hinata anunció su embarazo él había experimentado una gran emoción y nerviosismo por todo lo que se venía. Se imaginó con un bebé llorón, enojado, gritando e irritándolo, sacándolo de control. Habían tantas posibilidades en donde el resultado era un desastre que le daban ataques de pánico con tan solo imaginarlo. Y en esos nueve meses de caos (en donde no llegó a ningún aprendizaje, obviamente) nació Boruto, siendo una criatura un tanto rebelde y que se inclinaba por el amor femenino. Ni siquiera pudo sentirse mal al notar que ignoraba hasta a su padre, por lo que significó una victoria a penas, pasando así los primeros años del niño con visitas cordiales y siendo el tío del cual sabes el nombre pero no te interesa más allá de eso.

Y luego Hinata anunció que esperaba otro hijo y el desconcierto volvió a él. Y todavía empeoró cuando se enteró que iba a ser niña. Y es que, aunque fuese una injusticia total, una niña trae más problemas que un niño desde el momento de su nacimiento por simplemente ser una mujer. Esa bebé iba a crecer un día y se iba a ver expuesta a distintos tipos de conflictos, desde insultos sin sentido y prejuicios como abusos que nadie merece. Y sin ser menor, debía ser todavía más delicado con una niña. Y esos nuevos meses de embarazos se sintieron todavía peor que la primera vez. Lo único bueno que tenía que rescatar era que el parto fue tranquilo ya que sabían como lidiar con ello. Y se encontró otra vez en el hospital, esperando fuera de la habitación de su prima mientras Boruto era distraído por Hanabi (su tía favorita) y Naruto acompañaba a su esposa en ese especial momento. Entonces el médico les llamó y permitió entrar a conocer a la nueva miembro del clan Hyuuga-Uzumaki, a Himawari.

No supo muy bien cómo ella llegó a sus brazos, pero sí lo que sintió al ver su rostro. Y tembló. Le recorría una emoción tan poderosa como la mirada de esa pequeña con ojos gigantes color cielo, haciéndole perderse en ellos. Y se sintió en el cielo, en la tierra, en todas partes. De repente sus brazos fueron la cuna perfecta y el tenerla protegida fue una de las más grandes satisfacciones que alguna vez pudo experimentar. Después supo su nombre y todo calzó: ella era radiante, tal cual un girasol.

Pasaron los días y era testigo de como la pequeña Himawari crecía poco a poco, como daba su primer paso y emitía su primera palabra, y sobretodo, como su sonrisa conseguía volverse más y más radiante. La niña florecía frente a sus ojos y se sentía como un milagro puro. Pronto se la encontró corriendo descalza por los jardines de la casa y llenándose los pies de tierra, como también la vio sonriéndole a todo aquel que se cruzase por su camino, mostrando que estaba hecha de azúcar y nada más. Y la vio acercándose a él, corriendo, como si necesitase alcanzarlo. La escuchó preguntándole todo lo que pasaba por su mente y causaba curiosidad en ella. La sintió abrazarlo y tomarle la mano para caminar, y sobretodo le latió fuerte el corazón cuando ella extendía sus bracitos para que el la tomara y cargara.

Y más que ella, nació una complicidad bajo la cual ambos estaban implicados. Que no podían explicar cómo pasó, pero pasó. Y ahí estaban, juntos con el pasar de los años, Neji cuidando ocasionalmente de ella y visitándola cuando tenía la oportunidad, y sus momentos preferidos, cuando la niña iba a quedarse a su casa y hacían lo que les diera la gana. Tal cual ahora.

Tenían una película en el televisor, en la que ninguno prestaba atención, puesto que el mayor leía concentradamente una novela cualquiera y su sobrina trenzaba sus cabellos, costumbre que tenía desde pequeña, y aunque él no fuese un gran fan de las trenzas le permitía hacerlo mientras no le tirase el pelo muy fuerte y dejara un resultado decente. Pero la pequeña se detuvo en un momento, causándole extrañeza, mas no la suficiente como para detener su lectura y averiguar qué pasaba. Y es que si lo hacía se iba a encontrar a la peliazul observándole fijamente.

Desde esos ojos azules Himawari se encontraba analizando el rostro de su tío, determinando si era lindo o no. A pesar de que él era uno de sus grandes confidentes no le había contado que ahora se interesaba por los chicos. Mucho menos le habló de Shikadai, Inojin y el tío Sasuke, pues tenía el presentimiento de que al hacerlo iba a terminar como un tomatito y esa sensación estaba lejos de ser su favorita. Pero se concentró y se dedicó completamente en su tío.

 _Su cabello es muy suave._

 _Sus ojos son muy bonitos, y sus pestañas son largas, como las de una chica._

 _Tiene una aura de chico cool, como el tío Sasuke._

—¿Qué tanto miras, pequeña?

 _Pero cuando sonríe es muy lindo._

 _Él es muy lindo._

Sonrió para sí misma. Ya había llegado a una conclusión. Como pudo, trepó hasta quedar medio sentada en las piernas de su tío y así pasó sus brazos por el cuello de este.

—¿Tío Neji?—preguntó, llamándole mientras sus ojos esperaban los adversos. Cuando los encontró, le sonrió con toda la energía posible.

—¿Si, Hima?—le respondió él, mirándola con ternura y correspondiendo a ese abrazo, pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuerpecito de su sobrina para así acercarla un poquito más.

—¡Eres muy lindo!—expresó feliz la niña, levantando sus bracitos y tirándose a él, quedando prácticamente en la misma parte pues no lo había hecho con nada de distancia, pero aún así generando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su tío favorito. Él se detuvo a verle un momento, tan radiante como siempre, brillando sin siquiera saberlo.

—Y tú también lo eres, mi niña.

* * *

 **¡Holis! Es momento de los reviews:**

 **-Danteelouchiha: cuando vi el Wow por alguna razón supe que seria sobre sasuke, es imposible no caer por el hahaha gracias por el cap :) saludos.** Precisamente coloqué el wow para hacerlo un poquito más misterioso, pero creo que todas pensamos en wow cuando vemos a Sasuke adjrk. De nada, ¡saludos! 3

 **-JuuHinamori: Ay noo! Se me han pasado volando los capítulos! Me encanta ! Himawari protagonista me pone loca! Necesito ver (más bien leer) los ataques de celos de naruto por favor y ya de ya quiero ver a Neji. Actualiza pronto !** Si se pasa rápido debo estar haciendo algo bien, ah adkrl. A mí igual, necesitaba un fanfic de Himawari así, y como no lo había tuve que crearlo yo. Ya se viene Naruto, y respecto a Neji, pues, sorpresa¿? Actualizaré pronto, ya verás. 3

 **-Guest: Mujer continua me causo ternura.** Eso haré, y si te causó ternura mi misión está cumplida, esta historia debe ser puro azúcar y amor.

 **Bueno, nos vemos pronto, ¡adiós!**


	7. Capítulo VI: Naruto

Contemplaba a su pequeña escribir en su diario con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, y no podía evitarlo, brotaban y no se detenían: celos. La primera vez que lo sintió fue cuando estableció su relación con Hinata. Todo era sonrisas y pétalos cayendo románticamente hasta que se percató de la mirada que algunos chicos en la aldea le entregaban a su chica. Sabía lo bonita que era, y de cierta manera lo entendía, pero aún así aquello causaba una sensación poco agradable en él. Tuvo que lidiar con ello, pues no quería lucir como un novio un tanto psicópata, y eventualmente asustarla. Llegó el día en donde esa chica que hacía latir su corazón con locura se casó con él y creyó que todos esos problemas habían terminado.

 _Claro._

Tuvieron a Boruto y todo siguió en orden. Era su hijo, y creía que tenían muchas cosas que compartir. No obstante, notó como en el chico nacía cierta molestia hacia su figura y prefería pasar el tiempo con su mamá o su tía Hanabi. Sintió cierta opresión en el corazón y una sensación desagradable, mas no era lo mismo que había experimentado con Hinata. Era tristeza, pero con el tiempo pasó. Volviendo a su problema con los celos, todo siguió en orden hasta que su esposa volvió a quedar embarazada, esta vez de una niña. Y al igual que su "cuñado", tuvo esas crisis de pánico durante los nueve meses. Había noches en las que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño al quedarse pensando en tantas situaciones que iban a enfrentar y posibles problemas que ya no eran lejanos. Entre esos, _chicos._ Y los llamaba problema porque sabían que lo eran, incluso él mismo durante su juventud. Tiempo después supo todo lo que sufrió y esperó su amada por él, y se sintió como un imbécil. Y ahora imaginarse a su propia hija pasando por lo mismo, llorando por amor y dándole lo mejor de sí a una persona que probablemente no lo merecía le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero se calmó. Se consoló a sí mismo con la tonta excusa del tiempo, siendo que fue lo que más rápido pasó. De repente ella había nacido y se acunaba entre sus brazos, y en un parpadeo ya estaba dando sus primeros. Pronunciando sus primeras palabras y corriendo por toda la casa. Girando en el patio y brillando con el sol contrastándola. Y ahora, sonriendo mientras escribe sus inocentes secretos en su diario. _Tembló._

—¿Princesa?—le llamó con suavidad, ocasionando que su pequeña levantara la cara y dejase la concentración puesta en esa libreta. Miró de reojo la página abierta del libro, encontrando corazones y flores dibujados en este. _Esa sensación desagradable palpitó, como si tomase vida._

—¿Si, papi?—le respondió, sonriéndole de esa forma que solo ella puede hacer. Estaba profundamente enamorado de su hija, y el tan solo verla podía alegrarle el día por completo, y es que contemplarla era como estar frente al sol, solo que sin llegar a causar ceguera, sin cansar. Siempre refrescante y con la capacidad de darte toda la energía necesaria para continuar.

—¿Qué escribías en tu diario?—tenía curiosidad, demasiada, pero al mismo tiempo no. Es como esas cosas que te mueres por revisar pero tienes consciencia que pueden terminar muy mal.

—Es un secreto—la pequeña sonrió juguetonamente, tomando el cuaderno entre sus manitos y cerrándolo para luego llevar uno de sus dedos a su boca y realizar precisamente el gesto de silencio. _No le iba a contar._ Escuchó su risita, y aunque creía segundos antes que estaba viviendo el fin del mundo, ese sonido logró calmarle por completo. _Suspiró._

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?—le volvió a hablar, intentando sonreír. Su hija, sin captar nada de lo que estaba pasando, asintió con su sonrisa capaz de iluminar toda una villa. _Tan inocente._ La más pequeña se levantó y se aproximó a su padre, expectante a su petición.—¿Puedes ser mi princesa un momento más?

Lo próximo que sintió fue a su niña lanzándose a sus brazos, sonriendo todavía más amplio y con sus ojos puestos sobre los suyos. Los ojos que sacó de él. La abrazó de vuelta y no pudo evitar notar que la estaba acunando entre sus brazos nuevamente. _Como cuando era una bebé._

—Te puedo mostrar lo que hice en mi diario si me dejas acompañarte al trabajo—negoció ella, susurrando lo último a su oído y soltando su dulce risita. Lo meditó un momento (en realidad fueron segundos, cayó inmediatamente) y aceptó. En cualquier ocasión habría rechazado ese trato, alegando que no iba a poder concentrarse o que en su trabajo iba a arruinar el ambiente, siendo ambas de estas cosas mentiras. Adoraba cuando su pequeña estaba con él, incluso creía rendir mejor, y a todos sus compañeros les parecía muy encantadora su pequeño girasol.

Pronto se encontraba caminando hacia su oficina con una tomada por la de su pequeña, mientras ella iba tarareando una canción y llevaba una pequeña mochila en donde se encontraba ese misterio diario. Al llegar su hija se soltó de su mano y corrió a saludar a todos. Cuando la observó más detalladamente, la pilló conversando animosamente con Shikamaru. Ya había experimentado el ser dejado por otro adulto que perfectamente podría pasar como su padre, como Neji (incluso creía que él también era su papá) pero lo aceptaba porque él era familia y tal. Por lo que con Shikamaru no desperdició la oportunidad y lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, juzgándolo. Cuando él lo captó le devolvió la vista, confundido.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?—le comentó en voz alta, después luciendo triunfante. Su hija dejó al adverso y volvió donde su progenitor, prontamente estos entrando a su oficina, y mientras él se acomodaba y empezaba a planificar su trabajo, su hija jugueteaba por distintas partes del lugar.—Oye, Hima, tienes algo que mostrarme.

Su hija sacó su diario de su mochila y corrió donde su padre, posteriormente haciendo pasar las hojas y deteniéndose en una. Él lo contempló y el corazón le latió fuerte.

Eran ellos dos, jugando juntos en el patio. Habían corazones y flores en el aire, y por alguna razón su cabello era rosado, pero eso no cambió nada. Le encantó. Depositó un beso en la frente de su hija, y justo cuando iba a pasar a otra hoja ella le retiró el cuaderno.

—¿Y el resto?

—¿Quién dijo que lo ibas a ver todo?

—¡Hima, estafaste a tu propio padre!

Y su dulce risita volvió a sonar, llenando el cuarto y compensando que había caído en la trampa de su hija. _Su dulce y pequeña hija. Y ya no se preocupó tanto, porque si podía timarlo a él de esa forma (es decir, al Hokage) podría lidiar con cualquier chico tonto de por ahí._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sección de reviews empezando ahora ya:**

 **-JuuHinamori: NECESITO MAAAAASSS DE NEJIII. Nunca voy a perdonar que me lo hayan matado T.T por éso siempre trato de incluirlo cuando escribo y me encanta verlo en otros fics. Hima tiene buen ojo ;) me encanta! actualiza pronto !** Yo también necesito más, y tampoco perdonaré a Kishimoto ah, adhrk. Te entiendo, todo es más bonito con él incluido): ¿Verdad que sí? el tío Neji es todo un guapetón. Eso haré. 3

 **\- a:** Me dejaste hartos reviews, y créeme que los disfrute todos, por eso los responderé uno a uno. 3

 **-** **que linda! (me la como) jajajajajaja. interesante comienzo.** ¿Verdad? Hima es de lo más encantadora que hay, por eso mismo quise hacerle un fanfic en donde brillara. Ayy, gracias.

 **-Boruto siendo celoso por su hermanita. Otra lindura más.** Boruto es un buen hermano, y sí, otra lindura.

 **-jajajajajaj. Amo a Shikadai . Es que no podía ser más tierno (y maduro) con Hima.** **Luego está su papa en escena, que me recuerda una típica escena adolescente. genial.** Yo igual lo amo, es un gran chico, adrtjk sí, quería darle ese toque. Gracias. 3

 **-Me va a dar diabetes de tanta dulzura, porque...¡Dios! si creía que Shikadai fue un amor, Inojin le gana.** **Ambos son tan lindos con Hima y la verdad me queda la duda de si solo son amables o ven con otros ojos a la pequeñita. Por otro lado. Hinata es tal cual. Siempre tranquila y amable. Me encanta esa ternura con la que le habla a su hija. Diez puntos para ella.** Lo recuerdo en el episodio donde Himawari fue su profesora y era tan atento y lindo con ella que quise más, y nada se sabe, es un misterio¿? Hinata es una gran madre, en el anime se ve y es mi deber plasmarlo, adrjtk.

 **-Sasuke, con sus toques emos y todo, siempre será wow. Que bueno que revivieras a Neji. Aun me niego a aceptar que ya no está más, así que me agrada eso.** Sasuke es wow, él creó esa palabra¿? Yo igual, todo es más lindo con él):

 **-Ay mi corazón! ya no puede más. Muero de ternura. No sólo el hecho de revivir a Neji es genial, sino el cambio de personalidad progresivo que tiene. Desde el embarazo, hasta el alumbramiento y crecimiento de Hima. Lo amo como no te imaginas. Y tu forma de escribir, luego de seis capítulos, debo decir que es genial. La narración es fluida y cero redundante. Te expresas con claridad y sin usar muchas palabras difíciles, llegamos a un resultado excelente. Me encanta como no sólo tomas el punto de vista de Hima y lo que piensa de cada unos de los chicos, sino también el punto de vista de ellos y lo amables/cariñosos/comprensivos que pueden llegar a ser. Y la trama es genial. De hecho, entre por otro fic tuyo que leí y también me fascinó. Solo me quedo con la pregunta de quien seguirá en esta lista. Nos vemos.** Sí, de hecho al ver las escenas de Boruto con Hiashi y Hanabi, ver el cambio que ellos tienen me hace pensar que Neji habría sido igual, un tío dulce, pero por supuesto, no hay que olvidar como él era antes, entonces quise hacer esta evolución progresiva y fue muy divertido de escribir, me alegro que te gustara 3 Y me alegra mucho más que te guste, porque tengo un montón de inseguridades ya que esto es lo primero que publico en mucho tiempo y había perdido la costumbre, y que digas esto significa mucho para mí, muchísimas gracias. Sí, por eso mismo lo hago omnisciente, y aparte siento que la historia se vuelve más completa y se contextualiza mejor, aparte que se me hace súper lindo ver un poco más de la relación de Hima con su entorno considerando que es una niña y que es un solsito, y el amor que genera. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, seguiré creando mucho más y espero disfrutes, como también espero más comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo. 3

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Capítulo VII: Kawaki

Era un chico, pero no se sentía como ello. Tenía la misma edad que su hermano, mas eran distintos. Parecía un hombre al lado de Boruto. Tenía un aura envolviéndolo y con solo verlo sabías que cargaba un pasado. Era descortés y amenazante con todos, inclusive con ella, pero aún así no podía calmar su curiosidad por el nuevo miembro de su casa. Y es que era la encarnación de todo lo desconocido en su vida, pues podía decir que en sus pocos años de consciencia no recuerda haber visto a alguien así, ni siquiera al tío Sasuke.

 _Kawaki no sonríe por las galletas de mamá y la atención de papá. No le gustan los girasoles ni los días soleados, y pareciera estar todo el tiempo enojado._

Era una nueva persona en su vida, pero era tan distinto a todos los que había conocido. Siempre había recibido una sonrisa de respuesta, y es que estaba acostumbrada a entregar lo mejor de sí y tener lo mismo de vuelta. Pero él no cedía, ni siquiera por los ojos cielo y la sonrisa radiante de Himawari.

 _Kawaki es un chico problema según papá. Él cree que no va a funcionar, pero se siente mal._

Y ahí está, sentada en uno de los sillones de su casa con su típico diario en sus piernas, escribiendo acerca del chico que se encuentra en el otro extremo del salón, haciendo lo que mejor puede manejar: alejarse de todos.

 _A pesar de que vivo con él todos quieren que me mantenga alejada. No entiendo del todo qué está mal con él._

Y quiere pensar que él es solo un incomprendido, pero hay algo inquietante en la forma en la que mira al resto. Y está segura que contraste a su estado actual, en su mente no hay silencio alguno.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

La burbuja de sus pensamientos se quebró. Y al salir y ver la realidad, se encontró a ese chico de mirada oscura reclamarle algo de la forma más amenazante posible. Pero, por algún motivo, ella no va a ceder.

 _Le sonreí, como siempre. Quiero ver si en algún momento él también puede hacerlo._

—Nada—en su tono salió a relucir la dulzura con la cual siempre hablaba, y por supuesto, la calma que reinaba en ella. Remarcó su sonrisa, todavía más segura.

Su mamá se hallaba ocupada en otro sector de la casa, su papá estaba en el trabajo y Boruto en la academia. Estaban condenados a estar solos, y Himawari odiaba la soledad. Amaba el contacto humano y el comunicarse con otros y a su corta edad había descubierto que era bastante buena en ello, logrando siempre llevarse bien con cualquiera que le dirigiese la palabra. Kawaki, por el contrario, aterraba y causaba malas vibras en quien se le acercase.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?—extrañamente la atención del chico cambió hacia el cuaderno propiedad de la pequeña, y ella juraría escuchar su tono menos hostil, mas no diría nada al respecto. Era un pequeño logro, y el tomar el paso equivocado con ello podía significar el retroceder muchísimo más de lo pensado en su relación con Kawaki.

—Es mi diario—lo levantó un tanto, cerrándolo antes de eso y enseñándole la portada, la cual era de un tono amarillo pastel y tenía su nombre escrito con un plumón negro, con las letras hechas de una forma bastante estética y con distintos objetos rodeando el resto de la plana, tales como corazones, flores y estrellas. Ella misma había pintado y decorado el cuaderno, volviéndolo más bonito y suyo, por lo cual se sentía orgullosa de su diario. Kawaki lo registró con su mirada y luego la miró serio.

—Tener un diario es estúpido—dijo cortante, observándola con severidad. Era como si él transmitiese a propósito todas esas energías pesadas y sus malas intenciones. También había escuchado decir que el chico era malvado, mas Himawari no creía que la maldad fuese en realidad algo posible. Su teoría era que todos tenían motivos y justificaciones, pero eso no significaba que estuviesen correctos ni que fuesen aceptables. No obstante, el realizar algo por meramente maldad parecía ilógico, y una excusa fácil a todo lo que no entendemos.

—Pero me hace feliz—le contó, aún con esa sonrisa que le entregaba a todos. Y esa era una de las cosas más encantadoras de la pequeña, y es que no importase quién fuera, ella iba a mostrar lo mejor de sí y sería buena y alegre, conquistando el corazón de la persona que se cruzara por delante.—También me hacen feliz los días soleados—siguió relatando, ahora mirando hacia afuera y extendiendo sus brazos cerca de la ventana, apuntando hacia el cielo, el cual justamente se encontrada despejado y con el sol brillando notoriamente.—Los girasoles—ahora buscó uno dentro de la casa con la mira, pillándolo y después verificó que el chico le seguiese, cosa que sí hacía—y pasar tiempo con mi familia—había un marco de los cuatro en un mueble próximo a ella, por lo que lo miró, y finalmente volvió a poner toda su atención en el chico.—¿Y a ti que te hace feliz, Kawaki onii-chan?

El chico estaba más serio de lo normal, incluso parecía que le sucedía algo.

—No me llames así. No soy tu hermano.

Después de esas palabras él se levantó y se fue, dejando a la menor completamente sola. Se quedó unos momentos pensando qué le pasaba, pero simplemente no lo entendió.

 _A veces puede ponerse muy extraño. No sé más de él fuera de su nombre y las cosas que regularmente hace. Es un misterio, pero cuando quiero averiguarlo construye una pared entre nosotros y se aleja todavía más._

 _Kawaki onii-chan es un chico raro, pero aún así pienso que es lindo, aunque eso debe ser un secreto porque a nadie le gustaría saberlo._

 _Y si él supiera que lo volví a llamar así me miraría enojado, pero de todas formas se vería bonito haciéndolo._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Momento de reviews, y tengo una noticia que dar.**

 **-JuuHinamori: Ay no! Me muero de amor ! Himawari estafando al mismísimo Hokage, y bueno, normal, viniendo de la niña que lo noqueó un día entero de un sólo golpe jajajajaja me encanta ver a Naruto enamorado y celoso de su hija, como todo padre. Y si, Himawari podrá con el valiente que tenga los huevos de estar con la niña del shinobi mas fuerte. NECESITO MASS. Saludos :)** Sí adjrtk, Naruto es todo adorable con ella, me encanta): Así es, Himawari puede contra cualquiera, es una pequeña poderosa. Adrjkt aquí hay, y saludos.

 **Bueno, quería dejar hasta aquí esta parte, o sea, ya hablé de hartos chicos, y sé que había dicho que habría un capítulo de Mitsuki, pero me siento muy insegura al escribir algo sobre él porque en realidad no lo conozco y no quiero hacer algo mal¿? Y bueno, mi idea es hacer un salto temporal y que Himawari se enfrente a un amor más real, o simplemente hacer un capítulo final para cerrar, sin embargo no sé, así que podrían opinar y decirme qué quieren porque sería de mucha ayuda): Bueno, eso, los leo, tomo una decisión y de ahí publico algo, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Nota

¡Hola! Creo firmemente que lo primero que debo decir, después de saludarlos, por supuesto, es perdón. Todas las personas que estaban siguiendo esta historia y de repente no obtuvieron más actualizaciones, lo lamento. En realidad no tengo una excusa bajo la cual refugiarme, e incluso si la tuviese, no valdría la pena. No vengo a decir algo para librarme del estigma de irresponsable, sino más bien a mostrar que he vuelto, y por supuesto, quiero continuar mis historias, todas. Publicaré esto en cada fanfic que tengo y bueno, nos leeremos pronto. Prepárense que ahora viene más contenido, y por supuesto, muchas historias más. 3


End file.
